Aywas the TV Series Episode 2/Transcript
The transcript to Episode 2 of Aywas the TV Series. Transcript It starts with a night background in Ay as we see the title "Quacker is Born" colored in Green and then we scrolled down to the house where, Melo, Maki, Reve and The Egg live. Then we see them in their room waiting for the egg to hatch 'Maki: '''Got any ideas? '''Reve: '''When is this egg gonna hatch? '''Maki: '''I don't know, An hour or 2. '''Melo: '''I'll get the hot water ready for the newborn after it hatches [''Walking to the bathroom] 'Reve: '''Maki? [''To Maki] 'Maki: '''Yes Reve? [''To Reve] 'Reve: '''Will you sing a lullaby to the egg in order to make it hatch? '''Maki: '''Oh, Alright then. [''Picking up the egg with her tail and gently rocking it back and forth] starts singing while rocking the egg with her tail: Rock a bye Eggy On the Treetops When the Wind blows The Cradle will rock When the bough breaks The cradle will fall And down will come down Eggy Cradle and All 'Reve: '''Aww, That was a sweet song. It almost nearly putted me to sleep. '''Maki: '''I did that to you, When your just a little Revling. '''Reve: '''Hmm, That didn't work. Let's take the egg to Dr. Hatchlet who is a Lysk, She knows all about eggs. ''to the front of Dr. Hatchlet's clinic and we see Melo, Maki and Reve with their egg on a table with a blanket around it 'Reve: '''Dr. Hatchlet, Is our egg going to hatch? '''Dr. Hatchlet: '''Now Reve, I used the ultrasound and it was shown that the egg is going to hatch into a Reve. '''Reve: '*Gasp* I'm getting to be a big sister! Glowing 'Dr. Hatchlet: '''Let me get my stethoscope here. [''She grabs the stethoscope as puts the ear plugs to her ears and placed the flat piece onto the egg] Hmm, Let's see. The egg seems to be hatching right now. 'Melo: '''I brought the tub full hot water before we came to your place. '''Dr. Hatchlet: '''Oh, Thank you Melo. Thanks for borrowing my mini tub. '''Melo: '''Your welcome. ''cracking and was shown to have glowing so brightly 'Dr. Hatchlet: '''Would you look at that, It's glowing so brightly. '''Reve: '''Wow, It sure is. '''Melo: '''It's too bright out! '''Maki: '''Time to put on my shades. [''Maki puts sunglasses on] Now I look cool! see the clinic shown to have bright lights that made everyone awake 'Linorm: '''Look at that light show. Hey guys wake up! '''Paleo: '''Cool! '''Girl Melos: '''Amazing! '''Emily: '''Mom, What's going on? '''Emily's Mother: '''I don't know, Maybe they are hatching your egg. '''Emily's Father: '''Eliza, That is what our little friends are doing. '''Calvin: '''Light Show! ''goes back to the clinic where a newborn Mallard Reve is born 'Quacker: '*Yawn* 'Dr. Hatchlet: '''Look Reve, Say Hi to your new baby brother. '''Reve: '''Hi there. '''Dr. Hatchlet: '''Before I give him his 1st bath, You want to name him? '''Reve: '''I'll name him, Quacker since he is a Mallard Duck. '''Maki: '''I can babysit him while Reve is away. '''Dr. Hatchlet: '''Let's get you clean and get the egg sac off you. [''Lays Quacker into the tub and grabs a wash cloth then washed him] '''Melo: '''Isn't he the cutest thing ever? '''Dr. Hatchlet: '''Yes he is. Category:Transcripts